Immortal
by A Quick Finchel
Summary: Melinda needs a break from all the ghosts in Grandveiw. So Jim takes her and Aidan to a town just outside of Lima for a while. But there, Melinda has to deal with two more ghosts, and whats left of a shattered "Family"
1. Chapter 1

A/N:For this story, I'm just gonna say kindergarten lets out for Summer before high school. That's why Aidan is here.

A/N 2: Lyrics that appear are from My immortal. They'll jump around where they fit, and sometimes will be reused

Summary:Melinda needs a break from all the ghosts in Grandveiw. So Jim takes her and Aidan to a town just outside of Lima for a while. But there, Melinda has to deal with two more ghosts, and whats left of a shattered "Family"

OoOo

_I'm so tired of being here,_

Melinda Gordon walked inside the door of her two story home in Grandview. She sighed and leaned against the front door, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She always got emotional when she crossed over ghosts. The times with their loved ones... It was just so sad. Sometimes, Melinda hated living in Grandveiw. All the ghosts, who are so angry, furious even. They can get dangerous. But Melinda had to help these ghosts, no matter what. They needed her. Melinda sniffled and wiped her eyes again, taking deep breaths. _She was okay. She was fine._ She told herself this every time. And still...

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

"Mel?" Melinda jumped at the voice, and looked at her husband, Jim Clancy/Sam Lucas

"Ye-yeah?" Melinda said, getting up

"Are you okay?" Jim asked, grabbing Melinda's hand

"I'm fine, just-a sad crossing over" Melinda answered, forcing a smile

"You've been coming home crying a while now" Jim said, not believing her answer

Melinda didn't answer, but looked down at the floor

"Daddy?" Aidan Lucas came down stares "Is Mommy okay?"

Melinda smiled and looked at her young son "Yeah, I'm fine. And your supposed to be asleep" Melinda said, walking over to him.

Aidan laughed and ran up, Melinda chasing him up there

"Melinda?" Jim tried one more time, but she just looked at him sadly and continued her way up the stairs.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

OoOo

Melinda walked into the kitchen, smelling the bacon and eggs. She licked her lips hungrily, and went up to her husband, standing next to him as he put the food on the plate.

"Smells great" Melinda said, smiling

Jim smiled back at her "Good to see your in a better mood"

"Yeah" Melinda said when she heard wheels rolling on the floor

"I'm ready" Aidan said, holding his rolly wheel suitcase "Hi Mommy"

Melinda eyed his suitcase then looked at Jim.

"I was about to tell you" Jim said, sitting Melinda in a seat. Jim paused for a moment and grabbed Aidan "Protection" Jim said, then continued "All these ghosts have been getting to you. Everyone can see it. So, I called Dehlia and Eli, and they agreed. So, you, Aidan and I are going on a vacation. Dehlia is gonna take care of the store, and Eli is gonna help out with the ghosts."

Melinda stared at Jim in shock "What?" She sputtered "Jim! I can't just leave!"

"Well" Jim replied, holding Aidan up a little more, who laughed "I kinda already booked the hotel"

Melinda opened her mouth, still in shock "What?" She repeated

"We'll be in Ohio for a week"

"Ohio!"

"There's fun things to do there"

Melinda, realizing defeat, sighed "Fine, when do we go"

"Are flight's at two"

Sighing again, Melinda walked upstairs to pack her things


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda walked off of the plane, her legs tired from her nap. She held on tight to Aidan as Jim searched for the bags. She scanned the surprisingly uncrowded airport. Was this part of Jim's 'fun'? Melinda's eyes landed on a small group of people. She assumed it was a man saying goodbye to his wife and daughter, who hugged them happily. Though, it really wasn't that that caught her eye. It was the two girls near them. The family was African American,and the two other girls were-well, they weren't. They were white. But there was something else about them that didn't fit. She glanced at Aidan, who looked at Melinda, smiling.

"You see the girls? I think their ghosts" He said. Melinda nodded her head in agreement and looked at them again.

_if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

One of the girls was standing closer to the family, obviously happy. Her shoulder length blonde hair went over part of her shoulders. Her black blouse and jeans had made it seemed as she fit in with any crowd. She stood there as though the man would turn and hug her, too. She went to put her hand on the daughter's shoulder, but it quickly fell off. As the girl rubbed her shoulder from the cold touch. The blonde haired girl frowned, her green eyes starring at the floor. She slowly turned her head to look at the other girl, her face disappointed. The two girls looked at each other, before the blonde haired girl returned her gaze to the family

The second girl was standing farther away, by the chairs, seeming more aloof. Her dark brown hair seemed a little longer then the blonde's. Something was in her hair. Looking closer, it was yolk. It was also on her face. She also looked like she belonged in her black pants, yellow shirt and pink jacket. But there something with her wrists. Before Melinda could get a closer look, The brunette's brown eyes landed on Melinda's. She looked at her, and the girls eyes widened. She looked at blonde and Melinda heard her say something to the blonde.

"The woman with the kid in her arms. I think she can see us"

The blonde looked at Malinda, her eyes widening like the other girl "Lets go. We'll see how Kurt's doing" And with that, the girls were gone

"Hey" Jim said, and Melinda jumped "Whats wrong?"

"No-Nothing. You scared me, that's all. Come on, I want to see this 'fun' you speak of" Melinda said, laughing

"Oh, yes, fun is great. Fun is fun" Jim said, leading Melinda out. As she went out side, she saw the blonde and the brunette again before they vanished

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone _

OoOo

Sorry this is short again. I really just wanted to introduce the ghosts. I bet you can find out who they are easily


End file.
